Abril
by riatha
Summary: Escrito en respuesta a: La primavera la sangre altera. Cuéntanos un altercado de algún personaje con la primavera. ¿Quién tiene alergia a qué? ¿Quién sufre un rechazo en esta maravillosa época del año? ¿Quién se enamora de quien en abril? S/R Post-Azkaban


_¿Dónde vas metida en ese viejo abrigo gris?  
Si nadie espera en la casa, ¿para qué llegar?_

Recorre las calles de un pueblo más del que ni siquiera sabe el nombre. Se trata tan sólo de un sitio más donde sobrevivir, un trabajo más que hacer hasta que a la gente le empiece a poner nerviosa lo poco que el nuevo vecino habla y lo enfermo que siempre parece. Unos centavos que ganar hasta que empiece a faltar demasiados días al trabajo durante meses. Y le echen. Otra vez.

Es siempre la misma rutina.

Llega a un pueblo del que no sabe nada, con poco habitantes a ser posible y que no sea mágico. Escoge un lugar donde pasar inadvertido.

Recorre durante un par de días las calles del pueblo, andando sin rumbo y sin parar a tomar un café siquiera (_tampoco es como si pudiera permitírselo_), al final siempre acaba encontrando un trabajo de cualquier cosa. _Camarero, dependiente de una tienda, mozo de carga, da lo mismo._ Ni siquiera le importa.

Se mantiene un par de meses en el trabajo. Nunca más tiempo. Siempre le acaban despidiendo. Supone que no es muy rentable tener un trabajador que falta un par de días al mes como mínimo por norma. Y además está eso otro.

Eso de la mirada siempre demasiado lejos y la continua sensación de pérdida. Eso de los hombros hundidos y los ojos vacios, huecos. También está eso otro, de las ojeras siempre demasiado pronunciadas y los pómulos marcados, de la bufanda roja y amarilla siempre al cuello aun cuando es evidente que necesita un buen lavado o en su defecto ser reemplazada por una nueva. _A la gente le resulta perturbador_.

Es agradable, es cierto, pero siempre tiene ese aire triste y melancólico que pone un poco nerviosos a los demás trabajadores (y tampoco ayude que lo poco que habla lo haga con tono suave y amable, citando escritores que probablemente lleven siglos muertos y con palabras que sus compañeros no han escuchado jamás).

Probablemente son esas contradicciones las que les ponen más nerviosos; la ropa raída pero siempre impoluta, los huesos que se marcan pero el montón de libros que posee, el trabajo de mozo o dependiente o lo que sea y las palabras de más de tres sílabas que suelta en una conversación sin que parezca incómodo o sorprendido de sí mismo.

_Y puede que no tengan magia, pero son capaces de notar cuando alguien oculta algo o es más raro de lo normal. Son capaces de notar cuando alguien huye de su pasado._

Sea por lo que sea nadie se acerca a él, y siempre le acaban invitando a irse.

Invitación que siempre acepta. Tampoco es como si tuviera alguna razón para quedarse en algún sitio en concreto. Tampoco es como si hubiera alguien por quien fijar raíces en algún lugar, alguien por quien mantener un trabajo, alguien por quien vivir. _Está solo._

Así que esa es su vida, recorrer las calles de pueblos sin nombre con el abrigo rozándose contra el asfalto y una bufanda demasiado vieja y demasiado larga. Pasear sin destino a la espera de que la opresión que siente en el pecho se desvanezca un poco. Pero no lo hace. Y sigue visitando calles anónimas de las que sólo conoce el suelo que se empeña en mirar indefinidamente (_y nunca ve de qué color son las baldosas_).

_¿Dónde están los buenos amigos que nunca se iban a ir?  
¿Los besos que por la noche te hacían volar?  
¿Los labios que siempre decían sí?_

Sabe que no es sano.

Lo de pasarse la vida pensando en el pasado. Que no está bien, que así no podrá superarlo, que no podrá seguir adelante.

Pero es que tampoco quiere.

Ve a Sirius en la mirada de los jóvenes con lo que a veces se cruza. Y a veces su mente decide ser aun más cruel con él de lo que la vida ya lo ha sido y le envía recuerdos de una juventud perdida y una felicidad robada.

Le parece ver a Sirius en cada muchacho atractivo con pelo largo que pasa por su lado con pasos demasiado largos, oye una risa estruendosa seguida de una palabra malsonante y visualiza a Sirius con chupa de cuero, cigarro en la boca y demasiadas ganas de vivir, alimenta a perros callejeros con el recuerdo de un Sirius adolescente clavado en las entrañas: _¡Vamos a ser animagos, Lunático!_

Se iban a comer el mundo.

_Dos cuerpos muy juntos en una cama individual. Cortinas rojas alrededor de la cama. Risas ahogadas y susurros mezclados con carcajadas acalladas con besos. _

_-Sirius, nos van a oír._

_.Qué se jodan. Estoy harto de oír a James follar con Evans._

_-Lily._

_-Lo que sea._

_Y le sigue besando en lugares impúdicos. Cerrando los ojos y con una mano en la cintura de Remus. Recorre el cuello de Remus con la lengua y le muerde ligeramente en el hueco que queda entre las clavículas, Remus se arquea contra él y susurra _Sirius_ pidiéndole un poco de la contención que sabe no tiene._

Y duele tanto saber que la persona a la que amaba (y ama) es el culpable de la muerte de sus mejores amigos que cree que va a enloquecer o a morir en su intento por seguir sin él.

Sólo que no lo hace y casi preferiría hacerlo.

_Juegan entre empujones y abrazos por la hierba de los jardines de Hogwarts. Se dan pequeños puñetazos y corren con el viento revolviéndoles los cabellos y la sensación de libertad llenándoles los pulmones. Se lanzan unos encima de los otros y se ríen hasta quedarse sin aire y con los ojos entrecerrados._

Y sabe que debería dolerle más el hecho de que sea un traidor, un servidor de Lord Voldemort, un jodido mortífago que el hecho de que le haya dejado solo. Pero no es así. Y ni siquiera puede pensar demasiado en el asunto porque empieza a sentir que le falta el aire y le pican los ojos y se ha prometido a sí mismo que no va a llorar más por Sirius. Y él sí cumple sus promesas.

_Remolonean en la cama tras haberlo hecho. Tras haber follado durante horas. Exhaustos. Cansados. Con la clase de sopor que da el haberse mordido y besado más veces de las que puedan contar. Se quedan tumbados boca arriba respirando con los ojos cerrados, tan sólo sintiendo la presencia del otro._

_-Joder, Sirius, tenemos que repetir esto cada día._

_Lo dice entre dientes, aguantando las ganas de reírse y de besar ese punto bajo el lóbulo de Sirius que hace que el perro rabioso gima y jadee como un cachorro._

_-Te lo prometo._

_La seriedad de Sirius contrasta con el ambiente festivo post-orgásmico de la habitación._

_Remus esconde la sonrisa contra la almohada y cierra los ojos medio adormecido._

_-En serio._

_Sirius se incorpora y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos. Ojos azules y honestidad sin quebrar. _

_-Te lo prometo, Remus. Te prometo que repetiremos esto cada día._

Y Remus se pregunta cuando empezó a romper promesas que se sellaban con un beso y cuando toda la integridad de Sirius se perdió entre capas negras y máscaras blancas. Y la verdad es que no quiere saber la respuesta.

_Recuerda la lechuza de Sirius llegar volando más rápido de lo que lo ha hecho jamás y el trozo de pergamino que cae ante él._

Lo siento.

_Dos palabras y él no entiende nada._

_Recuerda los días posteriores a la derrota de Voldemort, la fiesta a su alrededor de la que simplemente no puede formar parte y dos palabras repitiéndose como un mantra en su interior. Lo siento, lo siento, losiento, losiento, losientolosientolosientolosiento. Es como una de aquellas canciones pegadizas que se meten en tu cabeza y no se van durante días por mucho que lo intentes._

La diferencia es que esa puta canción se mantiene en la cabeza de Remus durante semanas, meses, años. Y al final parece que no se va a ir nunca. Es la jodida banda sonora de su vida.

_Maldito abril, maldito abril, maldito abril.  
Sólo viene a recordarte que ya no eres feliz._

Así que Remus pasa los días de abril entre recuerdos que preferiría no tener y las ganas de golpearse contra la pared hasta que le sangren los nudillos por no tener más.

Se pasea por calles solitarias buscando en cada hombre un retazo de Sirius que al final siempre se desvanece.

Observa a los adolescentes reír y beber en los pubs cuando pasa por delante, trayéndole imágenes de una época que ha dejado atrás; ve la hierba del campo brillar con los rayos de sol que trae la primavera y recuerda tardes memorables pasadas junto al lago de Hogwarts; le corroe la envidia ante las parejas de enamorados que la primavera parece traer con ella, y una imagen de sí mismo con menos canas y más juventud acompañado por un Sirius dolorosamente masculino le viene a la memoria.

_Odia la primavera._

Lo piensa mientras recorre las calles llenas de luz de un pueblo más, que a él le parecen llenas de niebla y con más suciedad de la que en realidad tienen.

Y camina hacia el final de la calle sin saber donde ir, arrastrando los pies, y con la promesa de que no volverá a llorar por Sirius Black.

_E incumple la promesa una vez más._

Primavera de mierda.


End file.
